


The Cardinal Principle

by PetLeopard56



Category: The Young Pope (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetLeopard56/pseuds/PetLeopard56
Summary: After Lenny's stroke, he is recovering in the hospital as Gutierrez pays him a visit.





	The Cardinal Principle

The Young Pope

The Cardinal Principle

Rated PG-13

Chapter 12

Lenny seems to be recovering well from his stroke…yet in some ways, he has changed.

Cardinal Gutierrez crossed himself three times. “Your Holiness.” He bowed his head respectfully, as he crossed over to the bedside of Pope Pious XIII.  “Cardinal Voiello said that you needed to see me. I am here for you, Your Holiness.”

Lenny nodded slowly. “Thank you, Gutierrez. You’ve always been one of the Vatican’s greatest assets. I’ve read your reports in detail about your work in New York. Well done, indeed. If there’s one good thing about being laid up with nothing but time on your hands, well, it gives you time to think.”

Gutierrez smiled. “Yes, Your Holiness. And may I respectfully say that your time was well spent indeed. If I may be so bold as to interject an opinion, you seem to be more focused and thoughtful.”

Lenny smiled. “Yes, Gutierrez. And I realize that I couldn’t have done most of what I’ve accomplished in the past couple of months without your help. I just want to say thank you. ”

Gutierrez took a deep breath and said nothing. Lenny sensed that something was wrong. “I sense that something is bothering you, my friend. Care to talk about it?

Gutierrez paused before speaking. “Well, it’s just that…oh, never, mind, Your Holiness, you have more important things to think about than every little petty thing that bothers me. It’s my problem. Never you mind, Your Holiness.”

Lenny sighed. “Gutierrez, come on. We’ve been friends since I came to Rome. You and Sister Mary are like family to me. Please tell me what’s wrong. Come on, Gutierrez. Anything that you tell me will not leave this room, I promise. You could treat it like a confessional, if it makes you feel better.

Gutierrez paced around the room. “Well, it’s just that…seeing how you dealt with that wayward Bishop in Queens, which may I say was the right and just thing to do, I sometimes wonder about myself.”

Lenny wrinkled his brow. “I’m afraid that I don’t understand.”

Gutierrez shut his eyes real tight and then opened them nervously. “It’s just that, Your Holiness, I remember that last day before you got sick. You asked me if I was--well, I--forgive me, please, I just can’t say it!”

He collapsed on a chair next to Lenny’s bed. Lenny beckoned him to come closer, which he did. “Okay, Gutierrez, I’ll say it for you then--homosexual. And by the way, I thank you for your honesty in answering that question for me.”

Gutierrez nodded. “It’s just that, well, I sometimes wonder, if being what I am--well, Your Holiness, what does it mean to you, exactly? Who am I to you--what am I to you--has anything changed?”

Lenny laughed. “You are Cardinal Gutierrez--one of my best and most loyal friends and colleagues.”

Gutierrez smiled modestly and then bent down to kiss the pope’s ring. “Thank you, sir. You don’t know what it means to hear that from you. I was concerned that someday you would send me away, Your Holiness.”

Lenny looked at him, semi-seriously. “Yes, I will send you away, as a matter of fact, Gutierrez. I hereby order you to go to my private chambers and retrieve two pairs of socks, a vial of that medicine that the doctor prescribed for me, and of course my usual diet cherry coke and a pack of cigarettes.”

Gutierrez got up off his knees and bowed to the pope. He was about to leave, when he turned around and faced the other man directly.

“If I may be so bold, Your Holiness, I wish to ask you a question: Knowing what I told you about myself, would you have created me a cardinal if you knew about my sexual preferences?”

Lenny laughed. “Gutierrez, wake up and smell the coffee! I knew who and what you were on the first day that I met you! I appointed you a Cardinal and sent you out to New York because I knew that you were the most capable person to get the job done. I hope that that answers your question. Now get out of here!”

Gutierrez bowed. “Thank you, Your Holiness.”

Lenny yelled back. “Oh, and Gutierrez, while you’re in my private chambers, please try not to fondle my underwear.” Lenny gave him a quick wink.

Gutierrez smiled. “Yes, Your Holiness.” He bowed and left the room.


End file.
